It is well known that the basic muscles of the human body which support the latter in the earth's gravitational field may be infrequently used in the normal course of our modern lives. These muscles known as "skeletal" muscles are about 600 in number in the human body and their proper exercising has been the subject of some research.
In a paper entitled "The Effects of Isometric and Isotonic Exercise on the Skeletal Muscles" by M. Maxim Asa published at Springfield College, Springfield, Mass. in 1959, a series of muscle tone experiments were reported. Two types of exercises were performed on over 200 subjects and described as "isometric" (exercises performed by contracting the muscle without moving the joint to which it is attached) and "isotonic" (exercises in which a part is moved by muscle contraction) respectively. The author found that a 6 second isometric contraction followed by a 20 second relaxation repeated a few times per day, was the optimum method of strengthening the skeletal muscles.
It is also well known that strengthening the skeletal muscles reduces the surplus tissue or fat, especially around the waist and abdomen. Many previous devices built for purposes of weight reduction and muscle building have generally been self-propelled and, at best, supply uncontrolled exercise providing random physical exertion on the part of the user. The class of powered vibration machines, in general, provide a rather haphazard physical conditioning action. All existing devices have ignored the scientific approach of M. Maxim Asa indicated above.